Where There's Moonlight
by Caroline
Summary: [BB angstmance] The partnership is over, and so are they.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Where There's Moonlight  
CHAPTER 1 of 2  
DEDICATION: To Ataea, adorer of angstmance :D

* * *

Seeley Booth stood in the doorway of the Jeffersonian's Medico-Legal Lab, silently watching an oblivious Temperance Brennan wander around, shutting down machines for the night. He leaned on the wall near the door and crossed his legs at the ankle, head lowering as he sighed heavily. He didn't want to do this. Unfortunately, he had no choice in the matter. Orders came from above Deputy Director Cullen, after all.

Booth felt her eyes on him and raised his head, seeing her staring curiously at him from the forensics center of the lab. A lovely smile lit her features as she asked, "What are you doing here, Booth?"

He closed his eyes a moment. If she had been in one of her moods, it would have made this so much easier. Seeing that affectionate smile on her face, however, left him feeling even worse than he already did. He masked it briefly, giving her what she called his 'charm smile,' and responded, "I figured you'd be working late, so I came to offer you an escort to your car."

Booth's heart broke all over again when she tilted her head in that 'Bones' way and gave him a look. "You know, we have security guards that can do that."

He attempted a smile. "I know. Just call me an old-fashioned guy." He raised his eyebrows then, unsure if she would be receptive to his offer, or continue to rebuff him. "Will you let me walk you to your car, Temperance?"

He watched her pause in her footsteps at the rare utterance of her first name, "Temperance? What happened to Bones?" and she grabbed her jacket off the back of a chair.

Booth fought not to hang his head again. She'd actually gotten used to the nickname... liked it, even. He beckoned her close with an upturned palm. "Let's take a walk."

Once outside, Booth helped her slip her jacket on, taking a moment to subtly admire the silver moonlight in her hair... the moonlight in her eyes as she looked up at him, questioning silently. He took her arm and was surprised she didn't protest; he kept his eyes on the pavement as he began, "I got a call from Cullen this afternoon, about some orders that actually came down from above him." He raised his eyes to hers. "They're transferring me to the VCS."

Predictably, her brows furrowed and a crease appeared between them in that perfectly 'Bones' way as she replied without missing a beat, "I don't know what that means."

He smiled in spite of his aching heart. "It means that they're transferring me to the Violent Crimes Section of the Bureau." He slowed their walk to a stop and turned to stand in front of her, facing her, his hands still on her arms. "It means that this," he gestured between them, "has gotta be over, Bones. We aren't going to be partners anymore."

"What?" The moonlight in her eyes changed its shape; her eyes saddened, and his heart shattered.

"Yeah." He had to press forward, had to say everything he needed to say before he broke down and clung to her like his last living hope. "I won't be doing just regular detective work anymore, I'll be chasing after extremely vicious, violent killers, and rapists, and the whole gamut. Not only will there no longer be any need for a forensic anthropologist, but..." He shook his head. "I don't want to see you get hurt, Bones. Even if we _could_ stay together, I wouldn't want us to. I'd be putting you at risk just to keep you close, and I'm unwilling to do that."

Temperance sighed out shakily, and shivered despite the rather warm D.C. evening. "So, that's just... it? We're just done working together?"

Booth nodded slowly. "Yeah, I'm afraid so."

Her mouth opened and closed a few times in succession, attempting to form words but failing. He couldn't help but muse -- a bit sadly -- did he just render Temperance Brennan speechless? "Well..." she finally whispered. "Alright then." She stuck out her hand. "It was nice working with you, Agent Booth."

Booth stared at the hand she'd extended, knowing just to shake it cordially wouldn't be enough. They'd always been more personal than that. Ignoring her extended hand then, he stepped forward and pulled her into his arms, twining his own around her waist as he rested his chin on her shoulder. "'Bye, Bones," he whispered.

Tempe closed her eyes over his shoulder in pain -- the nickname she hated to begin with would now be the nickname she would miss dearly, almost as much as she'd miss him. She would never tell him this, however. "'Bye," she whispered back, allowing herself to wrap her arms around his shoulders and embrace him.

They stood in the moonlight for what felt like hours, hugging goodbye morphing into a strong hold, until Booth reluctantly broke the embrace and took a step back. He exchanged with her a sad smile before watching her get into her car, start the engine and pull out. His eyes stayed on her car, leaving the Jeffersonian, until she disappeared over a hill.

He shook his head and sighed heavily, then got into his SUV and left the Jeffersonian behind for good.

* * *

Temperance hadn't slept well all night -- a rarity for her unless she was on a pressing case. On normal nights, she slept quite well -- like a baby, though she'd never understood the analogy. The previous night, however, she'd slept fitfully; tossing and turning and never able to fully succumb to the REM sleep she so needed in order to thrive during work hours.

She and Booth were not partners anymore. It seemed like a dream, and a bad one at that -- him showing up at the Jeffersonian late lastnight to walk her out to her car, and then dropping the bomb on her. Then his hug goodbye... she hated to admit it to herself, but she didn't want to let go.

Tempe prepared for her day rather sluggishly, realizing that, if this had been a normal day she would have sped through her shower and makeup routine, just to get to work quicker and see what case Booth had in store for her. No more. She just barely remembered where to stop, where to turn, and where to exit on her way to the Jeffersonian -- she was so lost in her thoughts she wasn't sure if she even saw anything along the way. Her mind had just kept chanting Booth's name, over and over, incessantly chipping away at her already bruised heart.

When she trudged into her office and tossed her purse onto her couch, Angela was right on the ball, entering the office with a cup of coffee ready and waiting. "Morning, Brenn! Sleep well?"

Tempe turned and watched her best friend's smile immediately fall, her brows furrowing a moment later. The cup of coffee was set on the desk and forgotten as Angela made her way over. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Booth and I are not going to be partners anymore."

Angela's eyes widened. "You guys broke up?"

Tempe's own eyes rolled skyward in response. "You say it like we were dating or something. The partnership is over."

"Why? What happened?" She steered her obviously-dazed best friend over to the couch, gently shoving her enough to make her sit down. She sat beside her. "How did this all come about?"

"Booth got a transfer to... the V-C-something, I don't remember. Something to do with really violent criminals."

Angela nodded knowingly. "The VCS. Okay. Well, so what? Why can't you guys still work together?"

"He said that there isn't really a need for my assistance anymore, and even if there was, he didn't want us working together anyway. He said that he'd be putting me in danger just to 'keep me close', and he didn't want to do that."

"He said that? Really?"

Tempe's nod was slow as she stared at her glass coffee table, seeing through it as she mentally relived last night. "So then, that was just... it. We said goodbye, and I went home." She shook her head. "It wasn't even much of a goodbye, really, except for the hug."

Angela's eyebrows raised at this tidbit of information. "There was a hug?"

"Sort of. It started out that way, but... somehow it turned into--"

"Sex?"

Tempe rolled her eyes. "No. It just... ended up being longer than a normal hug would be."

"So why do you two have to stop seeing each other?"

She inclined her head at Angela, her look incredulous. "Did you not hear what I said?"

"I heard all that about the _partnership _ending, but why do you and Booth have to end?"

"Because that's all there was to me and Booth. The partnership."

Angela snorted, grinning when she received a glare from her friend. "Sorry, but... Sweetie, I think you know as well as I do -- as well as _Booth_ does -- that you guys were way more than just partners."

"Well, we were friends, I guess..."

"More than that, honey. Whether you see it or not, there was more than even that. And you should go talk to Booth. I mean, maybe he wasn't sure if you would want to see him anymore after the partnership ended. Maybe that's why he made it seem like it was just _the end_. Go see him and tell him that just because you guys are done working together doesn't mean you have to be done hanging out together."

Tempe shook her head sadly. "I don't think it could work like that, Ange. I'll just... go see him and say a proper goodbye, and then that will be it."

"Seriously? That's all he means to you?"

Tempe stared through the coffee table again, falling silent in thought.

* * *

Booth glanced around his now-empty office as he placed the final item -- a stapler -- into the final box of his belongings, preparing to move to his new office today. He knew he should be thrilled to start a new job, should even be thinking about that new job, but... at the moment, he couldn't think of anything but Bones.

He desperately hoped he hadn't hallucinated the sadness in her eyes lastnight. That look in her eyes, as they said goodbye, would stay with him forever -- whether he saw her again or not. He should have left things open so they could see each other again. Why the hell did he have to make it seem like they'd never speak again?

Booth pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and hit the first speed dial button, knowing it would connect him to her. His thumb hovered over the 'talk' button... contemplating. After a moment, he sighed and closed his eyes, snapping his phone shut. He shook his head and grabbed the final box of his belongings, hitting the lights on his way out.

* * *

Tempe punched the button for Booth's floor upon stepping into the elevator, exhaling slowly as the doors slid closed. Her foot tapped against the elevator's tile floor incessantly as she watched the numbers light up in succession. She often didn't mind riding in elevators, but today, it was moving far too slowly.

It finally gave a ding and the doors slid open; she stepped off immediately and took quick strides toward Booth's office, still wondering what the hell she was going to say to him. Should she tell him she was there to say a proper goodbye? It seemed so impersonal. Then again, she'd always been very careful to keep things impersonal between she and Booth.

Tempe turned the corner and gasped. Booth's office was empty, dark... as if he'd never been there. She immediately grabbed her blackberry and hit the first speed-dial button, knowing it would connect her with him in an instant. Her thumb hovered over that little green button... contemplating. After a moment, she sighed and closed her eyes, shoving the blackberry back into her pocket. She shook her head and touched the metal doorframe, heading back the way she came.

It really was over.

* * *

TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Where There's Moonlight  
CHAPTER 2 of 2

* * *

Three weeks had passed and not once did Temperance leave the Jeffersonian. Though Goodman and the rest of the 'squints' were glad to have her back full-time, they also knew full-well just how depressed she had become in three short weeks.

And Tempe had tried not to think of Booth. For three weeks she was constantly reminded of him here and there, and for three weeks she had to constantly push thoughts of him away. They were no longer partners, and she had pretty much canceled out the option of them staying friends.

"Sweetie, here are those sketches you asked for," Angela announced, stepping into the office late one afternoon. "Thought I'd give them to you on my way out."

Tempe sluggishly lifted her eyes from her computer screen. "You're leaving?"

Angela nodded, and fought not to sigh at the vacant look in her best friend's eyes. "Yeah. Kye's taking me to this new club that just opened last week. His friend's getting us all the VIP stuff, so..." She paused and made a face. "Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" she responded automatically.

Angela's raised eyebrows told all, and Tempe sighed. "Ange, look, I know what you're thinking but I'm really fine. I'm over it. Booth and I aren't partners anymore, and I mean maybe we were never really friends. I just... need a little more time to readjust. It's still odd not being out in the field."

Angela nodded knowingly, though her eyes were filled with sympathy at all her best friend was not telling her. "I know, Sweetie. And if you need anything, just call."

Tempe nodded, promising, "I will," before watching her friend head out the door.

* * *

Instead of working the entire weekend like she'd originally planned, Tempe left early and brought some work home with her. She changed into her pajamas upon entering her home and curled up on the couch with her files, sketches, and a glass of red wine. She worked in short bursts, interspersed with periods of staring out the window at the setting sun while she sipped her wine.

She'd never felt so lonely. Especially on a Friday night. Before Booth, she was often out at clubs with Angela, who would constantly try to fix her up. While she was with Booth, she often spent Friday nights with him at Wong Foo's, going over past cases and possible future cases while engaging in their usual banter. Now, after Booth... she was just terribly, utterly alone.

She missed Booth. Tempe admitted that to herself two weeks ago, but she still couldn't bring herself to admit it aloud. Angela accused her of missing him often, but she always brushed it off as missing being out in the field.

Now the sun had set and she was still lonely, still sipping at her wine... though she now was on her third glass. Half the sky was painted a dusky periwinkle, the other half was a deep orange-red, and where they met was laced with pink and purple. Angela was probably dancing her cares away at the new nightclub with her man of the week. Tempe knew she could've gone along if she'd wanted, but she had no desire to. The few times she'd gone clubbing had been disastrous attempts at a normal social life... and one time they even came upon a mummified body.

A knock at the door diverted her attention, and she frowned on her way over to answer it. Whoever could be knocking on her door past eight o'clock at night, she had no idea. She rose up on her toes and looked through the peephole... gasping promptly. She swung the door open. "Booth."

His smile was slight, almost sheepish, as he leaned against the doorframe and stared at her through his lashes. "Hi." He straightened up and shrugged one shoulder, taking a step forward. "Look, I'm sorry to just pop in like thi--"

Before he could finish, Tempe had stepped forward and thrown her arms around his neck. "Booth." His name escaped like a whispered prayer as she sunk against him.

For a moment, he was stunned, and his arms hung in the air while he craned his neck to glance at her. Was she feeling alright? Then, when her grip around him tightened, he wound his arms around her and held on tight, closing his eyes and burying his face in her hair. "I had to see you, Bones," he admitted softly.

Tempe exhaled a smile over his shoulder and closed her eyes, allowing herself to really be held by her former partner. "I needed to see you, too," she confessed.

He shook his head over her shoulder and wrapped his arms more firmly around her. "This is insane. And way too hard."

She furrowed her brows and pulled back slowly, almost reluctantly, from his embrace. "What is?"

Booth raised his eyebrows briefly, hands still on her waist. "_This_. This whole... not seeing each other... thing. It's way too hard. I don't like it, Bones." He shook his head once more and dropped his hands back to his sides, stepping away from her to pace in the entryway. "Everything reminds me of you. Any case I get, I don't want to work with anyone else but you. Everytime I so much as see a little bit of moonlight, I can see your eyes -- that look in them when we were saying goodbye to each other." He stuffed his hands through his hair agitatedly. "I really hate this, Bones. I hate it so much that it's made me realize something."

"What?" She took a step toward him and reached her hand out instinctively.

Booth stopped his pacing and took her hand in both of his, staring down at it as if it were the most fascinating thing in the world. He played with her fingers. "It's made me realize that you and I don't work when we're apart. Like that whole yin-yang thing. Y'know? They're a team, they only work as a whole. The pieces match up so perfectly it couldn't be any other way."

"But Booth, you got transferred to another department. We can't work together." Her heart fluttered at the sensation of him playing with her fingers. Her fingers couldn't help but play back.

"You're right." He met her eyes. "We can't be partners anymore. We can't work together." He shrugged one shoulder and gave a slight smile... though he was careful not to make it a 'charm' smile. "But... who says we can't _be_ together?"

Tempe searched her former partner's eyes, and what she saw there made her own widen in response. She shook her head, her heart thudding wildly in her throat. "Booth, no. We can't." She continued shaking her head as she made for the door, pulling it open as a silent request for him to leave. "It would be too hard."

"No, y'know what?" He pressed his palm against the thick wood door and slammed it... just hard enough to make her jump a little. Then he stepped right up to her, toe-to-toe, and stared into her eyes. "Not seeing you everyday, Bones? _That's_ hard. Us, together, is about the easiest thing I can think of."

"But Booth--"

He shook his head and laid a finger against her lips, continuing to hold her gaze. "You wanna know just how easy it could be, Bones?"

She didn't respond verbally, just furrowed her brows. Booth never gave her the chance to answer as he leaned in and captured her lips.

Tempe's exclamation was muffled by Booth's kiss... and after a long moment, she finally gave up the fight and sunk against him, returning his kisses for all they were worth. Her arms wound tight around his neck and his wound around her waist in response, holding her up as they continued to exchange deep, hungry kisses... finally unleashing the pent-up passion that had been building between them since they were fated to meet.

When they pulled apart breathlessly, their foreheads met, and Booth loosened his hold on her just a little as he breathed, "_That's_ how easy it could be."

She met his eyes with their foreheads still connected, and was surprised to feel a hint of a grin twitching at one corner of her kiss-swollen lips. "Well, when you put it that way, it _does_ seem rather simple."

Booth chuckled. "That's my girl." He kissed her tenderly once more before pulling away with a sigh. "And I'm not saying it's gonna be smooth sailing the entire time... this'll obviously take some getting used to. And at this point, I'm not sure just how much time alone we'll get with each other given how demanding both our jobs are." His eyes traced her face as he tucked an errant slice of hair behind her ear. "But I do know one thing for certain, Bones."

Tempe quirked an eyebrow. "Yeah? What's that?"

"Nobody... and I mean _nobody_..." he raised his eyebrows pointedly and then grinned, "annoys the hell outa me like you do, Bones. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

She tilted her head at him in the way he considered so uniquely 'Bones', and gave him a smile. "I feel the same way about you, Booth." She shrugged. "In fact, I think it's safe to say, that I love to hate you."

"That's good," he chuckled, and leaned in for another quick kiss. "And I hate to love you."

"Good."

They smiled at each other for an extended moment, both enjoying the glint in the other's eyes, before Tempe feigned seriousness. "Now..."

Booth grinned. "Yeah?"

"Could you maybe... show me how easy this could be just one more time? I may have forgotten."

His brows quirked playfully, and he pinned her to the door. He leaned in...

"Sure thing, Bones."

* * *

FINIS

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **I know that took freaking forever to post, and I apologize. I hope the BB smoochin' made up for it. I also apologize for being such a slacker with my fic reviews -- sarramaks, Paige Turner ME, everybody else, apologies and Booth-clones all around. All your stories are fab; there's just not enough time in a day to sit down and review 'em all. _


End file.
